


what hoodies are made of [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Let it be known that Yuri Plisetsky is killed by his first friend, and possibly, if given more time—and if he could just admit it deep down in his heart that yes, he has a crush on Otabek the size of St. Petersburg—his first boyfriend, during the exhibition gala of Trophee de France.Oh, what’s the murder weapon, you ask?The goddamn hoodie.Or: Otabek dresses sexy for his EX Gala and Yuri loses his shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what hoodies are made of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059233) by [pissedofsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/pseuds/pissedofsandwich). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/what%20hoodies%20are%20made%20of.mp3) | 12:52 | 18.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-hoodies-are-made-of) |  |   
  
### Music

_Lose Yourself Remix_ (audio from Denis Ten's Exhibition Routine)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
